Sin salida
by medicenleo2
Summary: Es una historia basada en hecos reales pues la chica  Protagonista  que aparece en este relato es la uinica persona real.  Advertencia: Suicido. ¡Asco de summary!


**"Ama a quien te ama y no a quien te iluciona"**

**Decicado a: Verito Nievas, que ya no esta en las mejores condiciones para leer este relato, pero igual se lo dedico para que todos refleccionen que el suicido, no es una salida facil, es todo lo contrario.**

**Aclaracion: ningun personaje,ademas de Vero, son reales los hechos si lo son. **

* * *

><p><em>Vero pov<em>

_-Hola, soy Vero un chica comun y corriente que hoy en dia deberia tener 16 años de edad pero un problema me cego y ahora estoy atrapada en mis quince años, por lo que me lleva a contarles la historia de mi vida por medio de Leo. Se puede decir que yo soy el cerebro y el los dedos y ojos._

_ -Por una ilucion y por un momento de placer yo misma me arrastre a la situacion en la que estoy en este momento. Ignore a la persona que me amaba y fui con la persona que me ilucionaba, me lleve dos vidas conmigo, pense muy egoista y no reflexcione la situacion, si habia una salida pero ya es un año tarde, no puedo hacer nada mas que ver como la vida continua y me la pierdo no hay un dia que me lamente de haber hecho esto._

_-En Amaicha todo era una aburrida rutina, ir al cole a la mañana y luego ir al predio de practicas agropecuarias a la tarde, de lunes a viernes, los sabados a la noche por ahi una que otra fiesta y en una de esas quede muy mal (ustedes sabran a lo que me refiero)._

_-Pero ese no es el tema, chicas, no sean estupidas, (Perdon la palabra) los minutos de placer duran minutos, hasta horas, pero los años de sufrimiento son eternos, piensa en tu familia nunca te van a discriminar por la decision que tomes, nunca te van alejar de ellos si estas embarazada (propiamente dicho), lo peor que te pueden hacer es: Retarte, y decirte: "que quien fue ese malnacido, que lo van a moler a golpes" y todo eso._

_-Ustedes jamas desconfien de su familia, de su tribu, de su manada, de su mesa redonda, como quieran llamarla, jamas desconfien de ella porque ellos estan para secar sus lagrimas, estan para abrazarls, para mimarls, para cantarles nanas a l a hora de dormir, para besar sus lastimados y decirles que no es nada, asi que aprovechenla al maximo que uno vive solo una vez y jamas vuelve a pisar la tierra._

_-creeanme, si yo no hubiera recibido la noticia de tal manera (amenaza) ¿yo que hubiera hecho? hubiera ido con mi familia a decirle la situacion en la que estaba, pero no tuve el valor, porque al recibir la noticia de tal forma uno siente que la cordura se la va por los suelos asi que arme el peor plan de mi vida ycomo dice el dicho: "lo hecho, hecho esta"._

* * *

><p>Era un soleado Lunes, la escuela Agrotecnica estaba abriendo sus puertas para recibir a los futuros adultos.<p>

Pero una estudiante estaba decaida porque la noche pasada habia tenido unos momentos de placer y no tomo las precauciones necesarias.

Ella miraba un apraratito que hoy en dia se lo conoce como test de embarazo.

Cuando las rayitas que marcaron los resultados aparecieron ella se desplomo en el suelo rogando que no sea verdad. Asi que saco un segundo test de embarazo y lo utilizo segun las intrucciones, espero los 15' y aparecio el preciado resultado otra vez.

-tengo que hablar con Daniel (N/A: el nombre del chico aqui mencionado no es el verdadero pues no voy a difamar su nombre ni su apellido), seguro que me va ayudar despues de todo somos novios-se dijo la chica para si misma.

Ella salio del baño de mujeres corriendo a buscar a su novio, lo que se encotro hizo querer que se fuera en lagrimas pero se aguanto, no iba a parecer una chica debil de la que ese imbecil podia abusar e irse con otra.

Asi es, el "novio" de esta chica estaba bastante comodo, abrazando por la cintura a una rubia de ojos falsos seguramente y unas pulgadas mas alta que ella.

-¿esto?, perdon por interrumpir-dijo Vero mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con su dedo en el hombro de Daniel-pero tengo que hablar un momentito con Daniel-agrego dirijiendose a la rubia.

Daniel hizo una seña con el dedo para que la rubia le esperara. Se alejaron de la rubia y ya en una distancia considerable Vero le hablo de su problema a Daniel.

Vero esperando una respuesta que favoresca su situacion pregunto:

-¿tengo tu apoyo?-pregunto algo procupada, a la respuesta de su "novio".

-mira, para empezar, vos loca, estabas borracha asi que a mi no me metas, y eso que tenes ahi-dijo señalando el vientre de Vero con su dedo-no es mio porque yo no lo tengo, y si intentas denuciarme de algo, yo personalmente le digo a tu papà que te vi acostandote con alguien-dijo con un tono amenazador.

Luego de decir eso Daniel se marcho, puesto que el timbre habia sonado hace cinco minutos y el no habia entrado a clases (N/A: como si le interesara).

Vero se quedo petrificada al escuchar la amenaza de su "novio" asi que toda la mañana y tarde estubo deprimida. No prestaba atencion, no charlaba con sus amigas en clases (N/A: cosa que era bastante extraña ya), casi se cae en la clase de educacion fisica, no se concentraba en la prueba trimestal de Mates y ni siquiera se pasaba ni una palabra con su prima.

En el ultimo recreo de la mañana, Gissel (N/A: no es la prima verdadera) hizo llamar a todas la amigas de Vero, pues a si ella ya le preocupaba que no se hablaran se preocupo mas al enterarse, por su profesor, que Vero no habia puesto ni su nombre en la prueba.

-seguro, chicas, ya se dieron cuenta de que Vero a estado actuando muy raro-dijo Gissel hablando como si estubiera en una conferencia-y visto y considerando que ustedes son las mejores amigas de Vero quisiera saber si es que ustedes saben algo de porque Vero esta tan mal.

-no lo sabemos con exactitud todavia-dijo Marina encongiendose de hombros.

-yo creo que tiene algo que ver con la fiesta de quinces de la Caro-dijo Daiana aportando su opinion.

-la verdad es que despues de la fiesta me dijo que se sentia mal y que no queria ver a nadie-dijo Bella un poco preocupada.

-¿ella habia bebido o fumado?-pregunto Gissel con aire de Sherlock Holmes.

-no que sepamos, la verdad se mantubo al margen de toda la fiesta solo bailo, comio y no se la vio mas-dijo Janet.

-aja, ¿estaba con alguien mas ademas que con ustedes?-pregunto Gissel que no abandonaba su postura de mano en el menton.

-si ahora que lo dices la vimos bailando con Daniel y charlando con el-dijo Marina penativa.

-mejor habla con el, seguro de que el sabe algo de lo que le pasa a tu prima-dijo Belen que se habia mantenido al margen de la conversacion.

-bueno, gracias chicas nos vemos mañana-dijo Gissel saludando con un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las amigas de Vero.

-bueno chau avisanos vos si es que le pasa algo grave porque nos dejo re preocupadas-dijo Daiana.

-okey yo les aviso cualquier cosa-dijo Gissel entrando a su curso.

Luego de clases Gissel, en la formacion para despedir a la bandera, busco con la mirada a Daniel pero no tubo mucho exito en su pesquisa,cuando estubieron afueraa del establecimiento escolar le pregunto a un compañero de Daniel donde se encontraba y este le respondio que la medre lo vino a retirar porque se tenia que hacer unos analisis dentales.

Como no tubo exito en encontrar a el "novio" de Vero se reunio con su prima y se fueron juntas a casa.

-Vero-dijo Gissel para llamar la atencion de su prima-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto amablemente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Vero.

-nada importante, solo estoy cansada-le Vero sin siquiera mirar a su prima.

-bueno-dijo Vero estirandose mientras caminaba-cualquier cosa que te suceda puedes charlarlo con tu primita "quirida"-luego de haber dicho esto Gissel puso sus dos manos en su nuca.

Llegaron a su hogar y su familia las recibio felizmente comieron, rieron, y jugaron cartas hasta las tres de la tarde.

Gissel subio a su habitacion y se cambio la ropa escolar por una ropa mas comoda cambio las carpetas de su mochila, se la puso al hombro y bajo al primer piso. Gissel se dio cuenta de que Vero estaba escribiendo algo y que parecia que estab llorando.

-¿Vero estas bien?-pregunto Gissel preocupada.

-si-dijo Vero sin darle la cara a su prima-¿porque preguntas?-agrego sin darle importancia a la presencia de su prima.

-sera porque ya son las tres de la tarde y tu no te vestiste para ir al predio-dijo Gissel sonando convinsentemente indiferente al tema.

-ay Dios; ¿ya son las tres?-pregunto mientras se paraba de golpe y guardaba en su bolsillo lo que parecian ser cartas.

-aja y si no te apuras el profe Adrian nos va a poner ausente-dijo Gissel.

asi que Vero se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio junto con su prima a paso ligero.

Vero se habia vestido con unas zapatillas sport blancas pantalon jean con algunos rasgones en la rodilla una remera rosa que en el pecho tenia estampado un "¿soy tan bella que me miras tanto?" y un pañuelito atado a su cuello de color blanco y estampado con muchas flores.

-¿porque el pañuelo?-pregunto curiosa Gissel. Pues el clima no estaba como para estar con el cuerpo demasiado cubierto.

-es que... tengo quemada la nuca por tanto sol y decidi cubrirla con un pañuelo-dijo Vero sonando bastante convinsente.

El camino hacia el predio de practicas era largo y con el sol tan fuerte como lo es en ese valle las dos llegaron mas que agotadas a sus clases.

El predio de practicas consistia en un terreno de tres hectareas en el cual lo unico que se podia apreciar eran plantaciones de flores, vegetales y hortalizas algunos animales de granja y sean conejos, gallinas y cabras distribuidas por todo el terreno.

Las chicas realizaron sus actividades como siempre, a las y a la seis de la tarde todos se retiraron menos Vero que con la excusa de que se olvido la mochila se quedo en el predio pero no para buscar su mochila.

Vero, dentro del predio busco un arbol lo bastante alto y con ramas lo bastantes gruesas para aguantar bastante peso, se subio al arbol y busco dentro de su bolsillo las cartas que hasta hace un rato en su casa termino de redactar habia tres cartas: La primera carta iba dirigida para Daniel, la segunda carta estaba redactada para que su familia la leyera y la ultima carta tenia como remitente un publico en general, sus amigos.

Ato las cartas a su mano izquierda con un pedazo de hilo de coser, varias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se quito su pañuelo e hizo un doble nudo en el extremo de una rama.

Acomodo su cuello dentro del pañuelo que literlmente decidiria si es que ella moriria, dio pequeños saltitos sobre el extremo de la rama que la sostenia, despues de saltar unas cuatro veces la rama cedio al peso de su cuerpo.

Vero pataleo mucho, no fue exactamente como ella lo habia planeado, pero tenia el mismo fin la forma en la que ella buscaba quitarse la vida era: que su cuello se torciera, pero como dice el dicho "no existe el camino facil"

Cuando sus pulmones dejaron de recibir oxigeno ella se desmayo, pues aun sin oxigeno, el corazon seguia bombeando la poca reserva de sangre oxigenada hacia el cerebro, murio de una forma que no es digna de ella. Vero no relfexiono la situacion por lo asustada que estaba, cuando era niña ella fue testigo de intento de violacion y se hospedo en casa de unos parientes, lejos de su tierra natal, esa era su salida, esa era su luz, pero ella no queria verla, ella no **podia **verla.

A la mañana siguiente el establecimiento escolar dio dos dias de luto para la niña, para la compañera, para honrrar y por su puesto para ayudarse mutuamnete a superar la muerte de una amiga.

Vero creia que el suicidio era una salida facil ¿pero su ustedes, lectores, creian que todo se acababa al momento de que la rama cedio? No, la historia continua.

Sus amigas superaron la muerte de Vero pero nu se acostumbraban a su ausencia, pues faltaba esa risa que le daba color a la vida. Sus primos y tios hacian un esfuerzo abismal de no tocar el tema de Vero, pero no podian la mayoria de los recuerdos y momentos felices eran con Vero junto a ellos. Sus abuelas y abuelos, no podian contener las lagrimas, siquiera la minima mencion de Vero las lagrimas aparecian como reaccion espontanea. Y esto solo es la cima del iceberg. Los padres y hermanas no hacian mas que ver fotos miles de fotos en las cuales el tema principal era "Veronica". Pero el mas afectado en todo esto era su hermano menor, Ivan **(N/A: nombre ficticio 100% de mi invencion), **su hermano era muy unido a ella eran inseparables; pero si no se cubren todos los espacios en blanco lo intangible se hace palpable. Ivan tenia que pasar noches en casas de amigos para alejarse de ese hambiente uno de sus amigos lo alentaba, lo protegia y siempre le sacaba sonrisas, Ivan lo habia llegado a querer como antes lo habia hecho con su hermana pero estaba consiente de que su hermana era inrremplasable.

El chico que su casi hermano **es** recibio la noticia que Ivan habia ganado una maraton de ciclismo por la cual habia practicado mucho tiempo.

Ivan tambien recibio la maravillosa noticia que el sueño de su mejor amigo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Ahora los dos separados por 200 km aun seguian comunicandose si algo le pasaba a uno el otro tomaba el primer transporte disponible para estar a su lado alentandole o ayudandole.

Lo ultimo que Ivan supo de su amigo due una carta que decia:

_Ivan:_

_Hola Ivan, ¿que me contas?, espero que la estes pasando lindo, perdon por no haberte dicho esto antes pero los rumores que escuchaste por alla son ciertos, me voy con la escuela de escurcion a las Cataratas del Iguazu. Se que los dos soñabamos con ir con nuestras familias pero se puede decir que te gane yo conoci Cataratas primero jaja tambien quiero que sepas que no va haber ningun momento que deje de pensar en vos, por lo que te pido no cometas ninguna tonteria mientras estoy en otra provincia._

_Tu amigo que te quiere: ***** n.n_

Ivan al leer la carta supo que uno de los muchos sueños de su amigo se habia hecho realidad por lo que se le alegro hasta el alma.

El final de esta historia no termina aqui pues la historia continua segun sus vidas avansan, pues no se si se dieron cuenta pero este realto esta basado en historias relaes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: a ver si adivinan quien es el mejor amigo de Ivan.<strong>

**Iner: unas pistas: escribe en y es alguien cercano a Lautaro Barregas.**

**Yo: ¿facil no? -'v'-**


End file.
